<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit Me Up by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair, InactiveAccount_nipan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108843">Hit Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair'>Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan'>InactiveAccount_nipan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Crying, Elliott is an idiot, Elliott's Dad Is A Dick, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae-Joon "Crypto" Park is a well accomplished hitman who stumbles across a rather odd contract description.</p><p>Truly, who hires a hitman to take them out when they're at their parent's place? Probably a spoiled rich kid looking for a publicity.</p><p>Or better put, Elliott messes up and hires Tae-Joon to pretend to be his boyfriend to take home to his mom and dad.</p><p>Tae-Joon finds himself falling for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this at 11pm last night. It is now 10am. And I think it's done.</p><p>I tried to read it over but I'm super tired so I probably missed stuff, which I'll fix after re-reading it after I sleep.</p><p>My friend soulheartthewolf did do a beta reading of it (before it was completely finished) so at least the first part should read well.</p><p>I wrote this for <a href="https://twitter.com/EnEssEffDouble">En-Ess_Eff_Double</a> on twitter based off of this <a href="https://twitter.com/EnEssEffDouble/status/1275926791186718722">Tweet</a> she made. CHECK OUT HER TWITTER SHE POSTS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC ARTTTT!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Almost soundless footsteps could be heard if one knew to listen for them, the sound of a door opening and closing so soft it could easily be mistaken as the whistling wind outside had anyone been paying attention. This late at night? In a place like this? Nobody was listening much less cared too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering his apartment Tae-Joon Park bolted the door behind him, a little screen lighting up for him to type in an excessively long passcode, the bolts on the door sliding shut almost as soon as he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away as Hack whirred softly after him the hitman made his way further into the familiar room, monitors humming to life as his life signature drew close enough to detect - the largest screen powering up to reveal a woman’s face. She was pretty, head tilted almost coyly with the first traces of a smile curling her lips upwards, hair a dark auburn curling perfectly alongside her petite features. Beautiful, if not for the stark red letters printed beneath her photo reading DECEASED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon stepped up to the monitor, reaching out to enter another passcode, the red text transitioning to green lettering CONTRACT COMPLETED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick swipe to the left turned to a second, then a third before pausing, the screen beginning to rapidly flicker through contracts on the several hundred sights that existed, searching for any fitting with the keywords that had been entered countless times prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon moved away again, standing at a nearby table. Shoving his jacket back he removed a pistol from his side, emptying the remaining bullets onto the table. Two blades were then placed down alongside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the light from the monitors continued to flicker past at a speed that the human eye wouldn’t be able to follow the hitman began to rapidly dismantle the pistol. The parts were placed exactly as they’d been taken apart, ready to be cleaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this moment that the nearby computers ceased the rapid search with a soft ping, Tae-Joon looking up at the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The contract didn’t come with a photo, the entire layout seeming rather odd - not one from the ‘professional’ sites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the final pieces of the pistol down on the table Tae-Joon moved back over to the monitor to view the contract description.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was short, and very clearly hastily written. He didn’t like that. When a contract was made up as quickly as this one looked the client was usually dead before they could pay. Not to mention it was unlikely this anonymous client-to-be had money if they were using one of the black sites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, I’m going to make this really quick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need somebody to take me out. Soon. Like tomorrow night soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need to pick the place or anything like that, we’re going to do it at my folk’s place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few quick drinks, maybe dinner (depending on what it is) and boom, you’re done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon couldn’t help the little ‘ha’ from leaving him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How quaint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, uh. Hit me up? Or don’t. I mean, it’s totally up to you. You can contact me at any time, but sooner really is better. I gotta let my folks know if they gotta get ready for one - or two if you’re willing to come along.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head as he pulled up a chair, Tae-Joon placed his chin in his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for making it quick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mused humourlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah… It’s tomorrow! I kinda need to know soon as you make a decision. No rush! I just gotta…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing back from the desk in annoyance the hitman went to set the systems to re-run the search parameters, fingers freezing just above the decline button, eyes locked on the glaring reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeoldae andwae,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tae-joon muttered under his breath, brows knit together in disbelief. Why would someone offer so much to be taken out at their parents’ place? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone who has their life savings to offer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon sat back in his chair, Hack beeping curiously though the hitman didn’t acknowledge it other than glancing towards the drone for a brief moment. “I’m not too sure about it either,” he mused aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large sum for the simple task of taking someone out. The little bit about it being at the parents’ home wasn’t truly detailed enough for him to know anything about security. This honestly seemed something that a spoiled rich brat would pull - easily could be a double job meant to gain the public eye. An attempted assassination, where this reward being offered to him would be given to the one to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> out. Two hitmen, one meant to kill the ‘target’ while the other was tasked with killing the would-be assassin. Rare, but not unheard of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning back in his chair Tae-Joon interlaced his prosthetic fingers behind his head, quietly considering. It was a possibility, but if he went in eyes wide open he could avoid any situation that could get… messy. With that much apex credits on the line it was worth at least meeting the person asking for the hit. Wouldn’t be hard to tell if something underhanded was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-Joon sighed, quickly accepting the contract before he could change his mind. Immediately the page transitioned to a second, showing both a meeting place and a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiping down the information transferred over to Hack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we have a date, Hack,” Tae-Joon muttered as he pushed himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was going to be an interesting one, either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-*-*-*-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon was up at the crack of dawn per his usual routine, checking and re-checking his weapons in preparation for his meetup with the… interesting client.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set out early, Hack neatly set away in the bag tightly strapped to his back, silently watching behind for anyone attempting to follow him. Unlikely, but it served to always be prepared. Experience taught him that. Mistakes that he would never repeat again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The designated meet spot wasn’t far, and it seemed to be in… an apartment complex. Large, a lot more expensive than his own, and therefore more foot traffic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keun,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tae-joon muttered to himself, second thoughts attempting to creep into his mind though he pushed it aside. He wouldn’t make his decision until after he met the client.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping inside Tae-joon kept his face turned away from the corners where security cameras were most likely waiting to get a lock on his face and begin attempts at facial recognition. Not that it would work, his implants and prosthetics making it impossible for any type of scan to be properly read and conducted. He would always come up as a number of different, carefully created personas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passing the elevators Tae-joon headed immediately for the stairs, preferring a place with more escape routes than locking himself in an enclosed space. A space where ‘accidents’ could happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some might call him paranoid, he preferred the word careful. Being careful is what kept him alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the floor he was looking for Tae-joon opened a door into a quiet hallway, moving at a brisk pace passed several doors before coming to the one listed in the information for the meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon glanced each way down the hall before stopping, tapping the call pad to announce his presence, half-turning away to take another discreet look down the way he’d come, the door sliding open just as he turned back around, coming face to face with… a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> man. Tae-joon inwardly cursed himself for the thought, quickly discarding it as he locked eyes with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the bearded man exclaimed, much louder than Tae-joon felt necessary as he moved aside as if giving permission for him to enter. “Sorry, totally sl-slo- lost track of time,” the man continued even as he was stepping into the room. “Was sorta tinkering around and y’know the time just kinda got away from me,” he needlessly stammered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nervous. That wasn’t a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon moved passed the man, moving further into the room, glancing into each room as he passed, searching for any explanation for the somewhat skittish behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what’re you looking for?” The bearded man questioned, following at his heels, looking almost sheepish when Tae-joon turned back towards him. “It’s just me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath to try and contain his annoyance Tae-joon turned back around. “And you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, sorta forgot to add that last bit to the description…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were too busy adding things of little importance.” Tae-joon cut him off, the other man laughing nervously, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I kinda do that… Name’s Elliott. Elliott Witt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held out a hand, Tae-joon looking down at it for a brief moment before looking back up into those warm brown eyes, finding himself pausing as what he wished to say briefly escaped his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we getting to… your parents’ place, how long do you want me to wait before taking you out, and when and how do I get paid? I prefer transfers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A look of confusion appeared on Elliott’s face, the older opening and closing his mouth several times as he seemed lost for words. “Uh… Take me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, now he was annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping in close to Elliott, Tae-joon felt satisfaction when he took a step back away from him, quickly realizing that the wall would prevent him from going any further. A realization that he came to a little too late as Tae-joon planted a hand on either side of his head. “The contract was that you went to your parents and I would take you out. Or are you wanting me to miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott looked up at him, eyes wide and his mouth opened in a perfect little ‘o’ looking genuinely surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, I meant like a d-date. Dinner with my folks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon stared at Elliott for several moments as he attempted to process this information. “A… date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Elliott grinned though he still looked extremely nervous from where he was boxed in, shrugging his shoulders a little. “My mom’s been asking and I don’t actually h-have a boyfriend -or girlfriend for that matter- and I kinda… just wanted to bring someone around. She worries, y’know? But like I’m totally gonna pay you! Just not to shoot me or anything… Please don’t kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing loudly in frustration Tae-joon couldn’t help but glare at the other man, suddenly very much wishing that he had listened to his gut when the contract first felt off. “I can’t believe this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott reached out a hand then, placing it on Tae-joon’s chest as if wanting to push him away, his head tilting a little when he felt the hard plating through the jacket. “Whoa! Are you an actual mercenary? Like that really old show -what’s it called?- ah nevermind. But seriously what do you have on under there?” He reached for the jacket a little too eagerly, Tae-joon quick to grab both his wrists and pin them above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” The hitman found himself snapping, Elliott wincing a little at both the tone and the bruising grip. “S-sorry. I know my way around tech and I sorta thought the synthskin was neat and honestly it’s kinda cool -not weird at all,don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth as Elliott babbled apologies Tae-joon found himself with the very sudden desire to shut him up… In ways much more pleasant than he usually would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing Elliott’s wrists Tae-joon turned away, mood greatly darkened with this new bit of information. He killed people, sometimes took them in alive, but he didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>dates</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of credits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How and when do I get paid?” Tae-joon questioned, cutting off whatever new tirade Elliott had been starting, the bearded man looking a lot more nervous than he first had upon opening the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tae-joon found himself thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I was gonna do the good old pay half now the rest a-afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon sized the other man up, a long silence stretching between them as he considered. “Pay me afterwards,” he finally decided, casting Elliott with another of his withering glares. “And don’t expect me to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amusement filled Elliott’s face as he held his hands up defensively. “Th-that’s ok. I get that some people aren’t really into PDA, so like it’s cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing a hand across his face and selectively ignoring the numerous smug messages Hack was spamming him with, Tae-joon forced himself to focus on the task at hand. “When is this… dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Elliott rushed passed him into another room, something that sounded like a dresser knocking against the wall as he seemingly searched out the time. Tae-joon could’ve told him… It was on his display…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Uh, we’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry! Just lemme get dressed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Random sounds increased - the slamming of a drawer, Elliott grunting as he attempted to rapidly change - all while Tae-joon tried to not think of other things that could make those sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, I was thinking we could use the transit rails?” Elliott continued talking as he re-appeared at his door attempting to get into his shirt, giving Tae-joon a rather pleasant eyefull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not taking public transport.” Tae-joon answered, tone clearly leaving no room to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally getting into his shirt Elliott laughed at the hitman’s expression, shrugging his shoulders. “Fine, I’ll call for a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already done.” Tae-joon answered, tone short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine by me,” Elliott flashed a winning smile that Tae-joon would forever deny made him feel anything other than annoyed. No way did he feel any sort of flutter in the pit of his stomach with the way the older man was looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing himself to look away Tae-joon moved across the room back towards the door. “You have five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! Give a man some time to get ready! I was going to trim m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott seemed to get the message, vanishing back into his room to finish getting ready. Or at least that’s what Tae-joon supposed as he stood at the door, only feeling slightly awkward as he waited for his… date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed as Tae-joon waited, constantly checking the clock while waiting for a message from the private transportation service he had contacted. One he used whenever the need arose - no questions were asked. No matter what state he appeared in, and sometimes that was exactly what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon was broken from his thoughts when Elliott stumbled back into site, pulling on an orange jacket, looking around quickly before he located Tae-joon. “Haven’t scared you off yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Tae-joon muttered, attempting to sound annoyed even as he couldn’t stop himself from looking the other man up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott caught him looking, the brunette having the decency to look a little embarrassed by the obvious attention. He shuffled a little before nervously clearing his throat, motioning to the door behind Tae-joon as if he was too afraid to try and go around him. “You, uh, ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have been.” The younger responded, moving to leave when a hand grabbed his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of self control for Tae-joon to not reflexively twist Elliott’s arm up behind his back, the hitman choosing instead to half-spin towards the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott looked taken aback by how quickly he had moved, eyes going wide as he gave another of those nervous smiles. “Y-you’re not gonna take a gun to my m-mom’s are you?” He questioned, that cute little stutter creeping into his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am always carrying some assortment of weapons.” Tae-joon answered as he turned to let himself out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-assortment? You mean more than one?” Elliott questioned as he hurried out after him, the door sliding shut and automatically locking as they headed down the hall, trotting to keep up with the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon chose to ignore the question, moving to take the stairs while tuning out Elliott’s complaints as they descended the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The stairs?? Do you not know how many of these there are to the ground floor???”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll live.” Tae-joon answered, voice calm even as he couldn’t help a half smile from forming on his lips at the little whine of complaint Elliott gave in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping outside the building Tae-joon led the way into the street, rapidly side stepping the bustling crowd heading to and from, hailing taxis and calling out to friends and family. It was then that he felt a hand grabbing at his own. A quick glance over his shoulder made him realize he was moving a little too quickly for Elliott, the hitman stiffening a little when the brunette interlaced their fingers though he made no move to pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick scan with his retina prosthetics picked up the vehicle he had called for them - a black four door with mirrored windows meant for discretion. Nobody would be able to look into the vehicle even with upgrades, all signals would be reflected away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda seedy if you ask me,” Elliott piped up, “if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were gonna kidnap me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon used his free hand to open the back door, turning back around to yank on Elliott’s hand, pulling the brunette close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott gasped softly when he found himself jerked against the hitman, eyes wide when Tae-joon tilted his chin upwards so he would make eye contact, a smug little smirk on his lips as he couldn’t help but lean in so their faces were almost touching. “Not so long as you’re paying me not to,” he responded, voice low, even as Elliott just stared up at him wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you,” Tae-joon ordered, stepping aside to allow the brunette to get into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a gentleman,” Elliott mumbled, cheeks alfame as he all but dove past the hitman into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon climbed in after him, pulling the door closed behind as he looked at Elliott. “Address?” He purred, taking immense pleasure in the way the brunette avoided eye contact. Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a bad contract after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Elliott leaned forwards to speak to the driver, Tae-joon leaning back and crossing one leg over his knee as he got comfortable. Once he might’ve inwardly complained about being stuck in the backseat of a car with another person, but he was beginning to think it’d be rather entertaining. Not to mention his company was attractive, anyone with two eyes and a brain could see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Elliott noticed him staring that cute little stutter entered his voice again, drawing a soft chuckle from the hitman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, this wouldn’t be such a bad task after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-*-*-*-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon stood slightly behind Elliott on the porch of the latter’s childhood home, the brunette glancing over his shoulder as if to ensure the hitman was still there, offering a little smile just as the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman stood in the doorway, a bright smile lighting up her face as she stepped out onto the porch, throwing her arms around Elliott’s neck. “Oh, El!” She exclaimed, pulling back to cup his face in her hands, one reaching up to run through the mess of curls falling into his eyes. “I lost track of the time! It’s so good to see you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like mother, like son,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tae-joon thought to himself as he watched Elliott pull away with an indignant “</span>
  <em>
    <span>MOM!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he attempted to fix his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how rude of me! Who is this?” The woman questioned, moving around Elliott and coming straight for Tae-joon, the hitman tensing up as she wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I told you I was bringing my, uh, boyfriend by tonight.” Elliott responded, the woman smiling brightly at him. “I’m so sorry sweetheart, it must’ve slipped my mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon noticed a pained look flicker over Elliott’s features before he put a smile on and laughed, the sound having an almost… sad ring to it. “You work too much,” he answered, looking over at the hitman standing rigid in discomfort. “This is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyeon Kim,” Tae-joon quickly interrupted, offering the woman at his side a genuine smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Mrs. Witt. And your work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott cast him a grateful look even as his mother laughed and shook her head, “please, call me Evelyn. Mrs Witt makes me feel so old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inclining his head in acknowledgement Tae-joon followed the two into the house, instinctively doing a quick look around for anything out of the ordinary before heading further into the home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was comfortable if a  little cluttered, Tae-joon glancing into what looked like a work room, several tables littered with schematics and tools that even he didn’t know the uses for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind the mess, Hyeon!” Evelyn called over her shoulder, Tae-joon shrugging though it went unnoticed as she headed into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you making?” Elliott questioned, stopping in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know you love your porkchops, and so does your father.” Evelyn answered as she began bustling about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re right about that,” Elliott answered, glancing back at Tae-joon. “When’s Dad supposed to be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn looked up as she began to set out different spices and other things to begin the dinner preparations. “He said that he would be here around four, so we can expect him in the next hour or so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott nodded, mumbling a little ‘ok’ before speaking up again loud enough for his mother to hear. “Do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heavens no!” Evelyn answered, moving over to shoo them. “You two lovebirds enjoy one another’s company! It’ll only take me a half hour to get this ready! I’ve memorized the recipe by now,” she directed a wink at Tae-joon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah ok. Just let me know if you change your mind, ok?” Elliott answered even as Evelyn shooed them out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon snorted softly in amusement, giving Elliott a half smile. “Like mother, like son,” he whispered before heading in the direction where he’d seen what had looked to be a living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott followed almost timidly behind, strangely silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Locating the room he’d been looking for, Tae-joon seated himself on the couch, grunting in surprise when Elliott dropped down against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glaring at the brunette, Tae-joon attempted to press himself into the side of the couch away from Elliott, the older man deciding to take it as an invitation to lie lengthwise and rest his head in the hitman’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, you’re supposed to be my boyfriend for tonight, remember?” The brunette murmured, closing his eyes briefly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to try to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon inwardly kicking himself as he looked down at Elliott, suddenly finding himself desperately wanting to taste the brunette’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing himself to look away the hitman sighed, resting his chin on his hand even as Hack made unheard protests at being pressed against the back of the couch. But even with the annoying stream of status updates Tae-joon couldn’t bring himself to lean forwards for fear of jostling Elliott. He looked so peaceful lying there with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted in such a tantalizing way…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hitman sighed. This hour was going to be a long one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*-*-*-*-*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that hour turned into another, and then another, until night had fallen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By then Evenlyn had been with them, talking about the different projects she was working on though the conversation had died down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not coming, is he?” Elliott finally spoke up, breaking the tense silence that had been stretching on for the past half hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evenlyn looked sad even as she attempted to protest. “Oh, honey, he probably just got held up. We can wait another-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott was sitting up then, shaking his head even before he started speaking. “Mom, we’ve waited several hours… I don’t think he’s coming.” He ran a hand through his hair, Tae-joon noticing the way it shook slightly, the action most likely an attempt to hide this, “which is fine, y’know? He’s just busy. Lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, honey. I’ll go get dinner out on the table.” Evelyn answered, voice quiet and missing that contagious cheer she’d had earlier as she stood up and left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon looked over at Elliott then, the brunette seeming to work at avoiding eye contact even as he went to stand. “I’ll be back,” he mumbled, moving to leave when Tae-joon found himself grabbing his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott still wouldn’t meet his gaze, turning his face away even as the hitman pulled him back down, the brunette letting out a startled sound when he found himself landing in the other’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nal bwa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tae-joon murmured, reaching to grab Elliott’s chin and turn his face towards him so they’d make eye contact, only then was he able to make out the tears glistening in the other man’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Tae-joon found himself at a loss of how to respond, the two just staring at one another for several moments before Elliott forced a laugh. “Real awesome first date, huh?” He questioned, tone bitter as he attempted to look away again, the hitman refusing to allow him to do so. “His loss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words left him before he could think twice, Elliott’s smile turning a little more genuine as he gave Tae-joon a look. “Thought I was paying you to play nice, yet here you are trying to charm me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hitman snorted, all amusement leaving him when Elliott’s control finally slipped, his smile cracking as a tear finally slipped free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon’s heart constricted as he reached up to cup his cheek, thumbing away the tear that truly did not belong on that beautiful face. The gesture had Elliott’s lip quivering as a visible battle seemed to wage war within him, the hitman ignoring all of the warnings passing through his head to pull the other man into an embrace, arms wrapping tightly around the shaking form as Elliott finally gave into his emotions and cried into his chest, hands fisting in his jacket as if he were afraid to ever let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to the broken sobbing, every little hiccup and attempt Elliott made to stifle the sounds, Tae-joon felt his heart ache for him. It was clear the brunette was trying to put on a brave face, most likely for the sake of his mother, but his father’s absence truly hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They remained like that for several minutes, the only sound besides Elliott’s soft crying being that of cutlery being set out in the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hitman didn’t loosen his embrace until the sobbing subsided, Elliott sniffling a little as he turned his face so his cheek rest against Tae-joon’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing armour,” Elliott snickered, hiccuping a little even as Tae-joon found himself rolling his eyes. “Of course I am. I thought I was supposed to take you out in a more… lethal sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott’s face turned upwards as he directed the hitman with a smile that had his heart skipping a beat, “is it rude for me to try and sneak a kiss now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Immensely.” Tae-joon deadpanned in response, Elliott opening his mouth to answer when Evelyn appeared in the doorway to announce it time to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duration of the dinner was rather pleasant, with both Elliott and his mother seeming to pretend that there wasn’t an absence, Tae-joon finding it extremely difficult for him to look anywhere else but Elliott.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer he stared, the more attractive the brunette came, the more intensely he listened the more interesting everything he said became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually Tae-joon wouldn’t so much as entertain such thoughts, but he had long since thrown caution to the wind when he’d embraced the other man. He was already in the deep end, so why not go with it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon offered up his services helping Evelyn clean up once they had finished, the hitman bade her goodbye as he and Elliott caught a ride back to the brunette’s apartment complex. The trip was spent in a comfortable silence, the older man leaning up against him and dozing off for half of it though Tae-joon didn’t mind. How could he, when Elliott looked so beautiful?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the two of them were making their way back up the stairs, Elliott seeming almost surprised that the hitman followed him all the way back to his room. It was almost as if he had expected Tae-joon to break and run the first chance he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for doing this… I know you’re getting paid but I appreciate how good you were with Mom, an-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott let out a surprised sound when Tae-joon’s lips suddenly covered his own, the hitman throwing the last of his caution to the wind as he took that beautiful face in his hands and pulled the older into a kiss. Elliott melted into it, kissing back with a hungry fervor that threatened to only stir the rising heat in the hitman’s gut if he didn’t pull away when he did, the brunette coyly cut the hitman’s lower lip just as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dangsin-eun nappeun nyeon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tae-joon cursed, Elliott giving him a coy look as he tilted his head. “You know that’s hot right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re impossible.” The hitman answered, fighting back a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott just smiled that damned smile before shifting a little. “I suppose I should pay you, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae-joon found greatly desiring to kiss the other man again though he refrained from doing so… barely. “Keep it.” He found himself answering as he stepped backwards, shrugging a shoulder. “For next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott looked almost shy, glancing down at the ground before looking back up at the other man again. “Goodnight, Hyeon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Elliott,” Tae-joon answered softly, watching as the other vanished into his apartment before retracing his steps from earlier, a faint smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was definitely going to be breaking his ‘no contacting a client outside of contracts’ rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tae-joon was certain of one thing: Elliott was worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had trouble finding the original tweet, so I kinda screwed up a bit. Supposed to be Elliott's MOM putting on a brave face, and he doesn't have the breakdown until he's back home.</p><p>And crypto was supposed to stay the night so I'm sorry for screwing that up.</p><p>Guess that means I'll just write an alternate ending for a second chapter when I get up tomorrow. And Crypto stays the night and maybe they get down and dirty? I'll see when I wake up xD</p><p>So sorry I screwed up that part tho. :/ I was trying to write it based off of what I thought I remembered. So yeee maybe a nsfw alternate ending?? Who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>